Exhaust from turbine sections of gas turbine engines may include uncombusted oxygen gas (O2). Similarly, if the gas turbine engine is a bypass engine, the bypass air also contains oxygen gas. Some gas turbine engines may include an augmentor section capable of providing afterburning capabilities. In these gas turbine engines, a turbine exhaust case may output additional fuel that mixes with the exhaust from the turbine section and/or the bypass air. The mixture of fuel and exhaust/bypass air may be combusted in the augmentor section. This secondary combustion further increases the thrust of the gas turbine engine by increasing velocity of the fluid exiting the gas turbine engine.